world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
041914doirbeau
07:48 -- chessAficionado CA began pestering galactoidArrival GA at 19:48 -- 07:48 CA: Ugh... 07:48 CA: My head hurts... 07:48 GA: hi beau 07:48 GA: you should take an advil or something 07:48 CA: Hi Doir... 07:49 CA: I can't... 07:49 CA: I'm on prospit... 07:49 GA: oh 07:49 GA: be careful of the tombs there 07:49 CA: and I can't deal with the white queen rn so I'm staying in the bedroom area... 07:49 GA: it must suck to wake up somewhere thats not the tower 07:49 GA: you should try dying, the benefits are really great 07:50 GA: maybe if ryspor doesnt die he can get your dreamself outta there 07:50 GA: or you can grow wings and get yourself outta there 07:50 CA: I think having a second chance is a bigger boost for now... 07:51 CA: Ugh why do I even have a headache... 07:51 CA: I think I was talking to Sami?... 07:51 CA: I don't know... 07:51 CA: Ryspor's still hella cursed... 07:51 GA: yeah 07:51 GA: i really wanted to talk to him earlier but then i decided not to, theres probably nothing i can do to help 07:52 CA: I think it's important he's talked to in person... 07:52 CA: since he can just close the chat window... 07:52 GA: i know, i know, but ehhh, i just dont think now is the right time 07:52 CA: sadly the only people available for the job are Seriad and Meouet... 07:53 CA: Oh Leon too I guess... 07:53 GA: no, i can too 07:53 GA: hes got a deadself in libbys tower with me 07:53 GA: i tried talking with seriad but she was busy or something 07:53 CA: Oh yes, I forget that... 07:54 GA: it sucks that libby is gone, shed know how to fix this 07:54 CA: Leon may know... 07:54 CA: You should ask him... 07:54 GA: i dont want to talk to him, the guy is old and a dick now 07:54 CA: Give me his handle, I'll do it... 07:55 CA: you big baby... 07:55 GA: oh shoosh 07:55 GA: 'accumulatedCookery' 07:55 CA: noted... 07:55 GA: id give you an advil or something but SOMEONE still has all of my items from before i died 07:56 CA: If you want them so bad get tentacled again... 07:56 GA: no way 07:56 CA: I believe she said she'd give you more if you did that... 07:56 GA: drugs arent worth it 07:56 CA: Then you're out of luck... 07:56 CA: How about you kill her and take them back?... 07:56 CA: If it's so important to you... 07:56 GA: good idea 07:57 GA: while im at it ill kill the rest of you and eat your flesh and talk like a caveman lmao 07:57 CA: To clarify, Null can kill you before you realize you've been stabbed... 07:57 GA: she has +0 strife 07:57 CA: and a +5 hope... 07:57 CA: I'm pretty sure she can turn you into a flower pot... 07:58 GA: pair me up with a whale and drop me from space and i wouldnt even mind 07:58 CA: you're a page... 07:58 CA: you never mind... 07:58 GA: if i were a flower pot i wouldnt have to deal with all of this shit, id be a flower pot. 07:58 CA: at least not until you start raising your mind stat higher and god tier... 07:59 GA: yeah well who knows if any of us will survive long enough for that 07:59 GA: maybe null but shes a cheaty dickhole in cahoots with jack 07:59 GA: she'll get every fuckin glitter biscuit while the rest of us are left in the dust 08:00 CA: Glitter... Biscuits?... 08:00 GA: gold star stickers 08:00 CA: Why did you call them glitter biscuits?... 08:00 GA: i dont know 08:00 GA: would pointy ass glam badges work better? 08:01 CA: How about... 08:01 CA: I know this is s stretch... 08:01 CA: but how about... 08:01 CA: stickers?!?!?... 08:01 GA: no. 08:02 GA: that name gets 0 pointy ass glam biscuits outta 5. 08:02 CA: so does your attempt to be funny... 08:02 GA: you shoosh 08:03 CA: never... 08:03 GA: ugh man we're in some deep shit right now 08:03 GA: do you think we can take on the queen? 08:03 CA: Hopefully... 08:04 GA: well, our hope guy isnt exactly stable 08:04 CA: Perhaps we can get better items from merchants in bug town... 08:04 CA: if they exist... 08:04 GA: who knows with this game 08:04 GA: i dont think we can even leave this castle, if its even a castle 08:04 CA: I think I am making progress with Nate's problem... 08:05 GA: well im not making any progress 08:05 GA: ryspor said i should be his moirail and i think nates pissed at him now, and now im not gonna have any moirail 08:05 CA: Have you tried asking questions?... 08:05 GA: yeah i asked tons of questions 08:05 CA: You have more important problems than your relationships... 08:05 GA: i know that 08:06 GA: what do i look like your average ordinary teen obsessed with romance 08:06 CA: Then why do you focus on the irrelevant problems?... 08:06 CA: and yes... 08:06 GA: idk 08:07 GA: nate seems to really really not like me so i think if i ask him stuff like why are you so deeply emotionally busted he'd be pissed 08:07 GA: and anyway i think thats just because he lived nearly alone in a forest and killed a lot of things 08:07 CA: Well, you are also the source of a lot of his anger so... 08:07 CA: perhaps you should leave him alone for a while... 08:08 GA: well im not trying to be 08:08 CA: Ok... 08:08 CA: Doesn't change that you are... 08:08 GA: yeah, nothing will 08:08 CA: not with that attitude mister... 08:09 GA: im gonna leave him alone anyway bc hes made it obvious he wants me to go away 08:09 CA: ok... 08:09 GA: so anyway im supposed to make a dress for maenam 08:09 GA: what color do you think suits her 08:10 CA: Fuschia... 08:10 GA: im sure she has plenty of fuschia garments 08:10 CA: maybe pale blue?... 08:10 CA: Because she's a sea dweller... 08:10 GA: ooh yeah 08:10 GA: good idea, good idea 08:11 CA: A lot of my ideas are... 08:11 CA: others are not... 08:11 GA: hmm, maybe a nice beige would contrast well with the fuschia 08:11 GA: 'totes' gonna make the best dress for her you have no idea 08:12 CA: best of luck... 08:12 GA: thanks heheheh 08:12 CA: make me one next... 08:12 GA: sure 08:12 CA: thank you... 08:13 GA: i have to make up for all of the things i stole from your house somehow 08:13 CA: oh?... 08:13 GA: i mean no 08:13 CA: Should I say swiper no swiping?... 08:13 GA: youll never catch me alive 08:14 CA: Shall I grab my talking map and my monkey and walk to the rainbow mountains to find you?... 08:14 GA: youll have to break the fourth wall so many times to get there though 08:14 CA: I can teach children forgien languages... 08:15 GA: come on vamanos, everybody lets go 08:15 CA: By the way of all the stuff you stole, how much was my clothes?... 08:15 CA: because a lot of clothes are missing in my house... 08:15 GA: not specifically your clothes 08:15 CA: mhmm... 08:16 GA: well, lets just say a lot and leave it at that 08:16 GA: im not entirely sure how much space is in my inventory but its got a lot and i might as well make use of it 08:17 CA: good luck... 08:17 GA: i took a lot of stuff from kates house too but she had less and null has all of that now 08:17 GA: i hope my house isnt totally ruined, especially not my basement 08:17 GA: i kept all of my stolen items in there 08:17 GA: i need to dump this stuff off at some point 08:17 CA: uhuh... 08:18 GA: do you have a basement full of stolen items that i can use for now 08:18 GA: we can share 08:18 CA: No but I have a house that's broken into pieces... 08:19 GA: eh, i can wait 08:19 GA: so who're we voting leader next 08:19 GA: sami? 08:19 CA: Maybe?... 08:19 CA: I believe Null wanted to be leader so as to god tier... 08:19 GA: ughhghgh 08:20 GA: can we vote her off 08:20 CA: ask her... 08:20 CA: I beieve she wanted to be on a team of trolls anyway... 08:20 GA: oh cool 08:21 GA: that totally aligns with what i want, which is her to leave 08:21 GA: also thats racist 08:21 CA: ok... 08:21 CA: I am going to go... 08:21 CA: have fun with your escapades... 08:21 CA: most likely of the homosexual nature... 08:22 GA: yeah probably 08:21 GA: see ya later skater 08:22 -- galactoidArrival GA ceased pestering chessAficionado CA at 20:22 --